The Life and Laughter of Samantha Perkins!
by TheGagaMonster
Summary: Samantha Perkins was just an average girl with nothing that exciting. That was until two boys came into her life making her realise some things were going to change! Post-War,AU,OOC. Discontinued.


**Her**

I am Samantha Perkins. This is the story of how I fell in love with Ron Weasley.

To be honest I'm kind of bland. I've got blonde hair and green eyes. I've got a moderately pretty face but nothing special. Not to mention I'm unusually small for 15. Oh yeah! I also go to Hogwarts.

How I met Ron is a mystery. I was a Ravenclaw, two years below him. We had no classes together (obviously!) and I was never in the great hall and if I was outside my room I was only in the library.

I knew he had a girlfriend though. Hermione Granger. She was pretty, well, prettier than me anyway. She has shimmering honey locks and sparkling cinnamon eyes. She was incredibly smart and extremely brave. And she was friends with Harry Potter!

Getting dressed in the mornings were hard for me. My best friend Lola Hall and my other friends (Minnie and Melinda the twins and Jade) always had to put bucket loads of make-up on me. That morning though, I escaped.

My hair was messed up and scraggly, my uniform was limp on my skinny frame but I fixed that with some magic. I shortened the skirt a couple of inches and fixed my shirt a little. My hair was fine after a couple of brushes, and lay on my back curling slightly.

It was 6.30am. Nobody was even up. I took this as a chance to explore the castle. It was so quiet, Almost eerily so. Then, I heard some voices. It was two boys. I recognised the voices straight away. I started to scamper away while they came towards me. Unfortunately, one of them bumped into me.

I shrieked. The super tall boy cringed and then looked down.

"Wow, you are small…" He gaped at me and I giggled, averting my eyes but not blushing. It was a blessing that I did not blush at all like all the other girls at the school.

The other tall boy smacked him in the arm ("Will you stop that!") and then apologised.

"My name is Harry and this idiot here is Ron!" It was Harry Potter!

"Uhh.. I'm Samantha.." I stuttered over my words and stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. My hair tumbled into my face so I flipped it backwards then smiled shyly.

Ron grinned back at me. His eyes were so blue, a sea of colour. I could swim in his eyes all day long.

Harry glanced between us, his grin faltering. Then, he dragged Ron away.

I ran back to my common room to tell my friends.

"Ahh.. I'm in love!"

**Him**

I woke up in my common room. It was completely and utterly trashed! We had a party the day before to celebrate the end of the war. Harry was sprawled across the room while my sister was on him, locked in a embrace.

I groaned audibly.

"Just because I'm okay with your relationship, doesn't mean you can snog all the time!"

Harry just grinned sheepishly at me while Ginny threw me a sharp look indicating 'If you don't run away now, I will seriously hurt you'.

I grabbed Harry's arm then dragged him out of the room.

"RON! What was that for?" He punched my arm and then grinned in satisfaction when I winced . We kept walking around the castle when I felt a figure. It was tiny. The girl looked up at me with large green eyes widening by the second. Her hair fell in silky locks to me her hips and her skin was porcelain, it was so pale! Not to mention she was tiny!

"Wow, you are small…" I wondered out loud, gaping at her. I'm sure I must of looked gormless. Harry smacked me once again, seriously would he ever stop that?

All I heard was that her name was Samantha Perkins. I grinned at her. She smiled back, showing cute dimples and perfect teeth. She was a goddess…

Harry knocked me out of my reverie when he took me out of there.

He gave me an angry look.

"What were you doing!"

"Umm.. Making a new friend?" I was puzzled, why was he so angry?

"You do realise you have a girlfriend. HERMIONE GRANGER! Or were you so in love with what-ever-her-name-is to notice that!" He thought I liked Samantha.. Ridiculous!

"Harry, you've got nothing to worry about, I love Hermione and I would never leave her for some blonde girl I don't even know! Trust me!" I bellowed back at him. I just gave him a withering look while he nodded.

"Oookaay, but if Hermione comes crying to me about you, you will be hurt!" Was it just me or did Harry sound a little jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>My first story! Please review and read please!<strong>

**Sofia!**


End file.
